1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ink-jet recording apparatus which ejects ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink-jet recording apparatus, such as the ink-jet recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-142450 includes a maintenance unit which includes a blade, a wipe roller, an ink receiving member, and a purge cap. The maintenance unit performs a suction purge while the purge cap covers an ink ejection surface, i.e., the maintenance unit applies a suction force to a nozzle thereby drawing nozzle powder dust, ink containing air bubbles, thickened ink, and the like, from the nozzle. Subsequently, ink adhering to the nozzle face is removed off by means of the ink receiving member, the wipe roller, and the blade.